Since stores and warehouses equipped with pallets and/or forklifts vary in size, manipulate various products of varying dimension and use various combinations of shelves and supporting structures, numerous factors effect their system of classification. These factor are those related to the unloading and the corresponding transport, storing, selection and pulling out of containers to form the orders based on client names or on destinations of complete or partial containers.
All these operations are typically automated by the combined use of barrows, transelevators, various carriers, order-collectors, etc. In summary, a confusing assortment of devices and mechanisms are employed to automatically carry out a series of usual operations in warehouses and stores.
There is no known manipulator or device in the prior art capable of independently carrying out all the aforementioned functions required at warehouses and stores. That is, there are no known manipulators capable of automatically carrying out the exchanging of containers, as well as the selection and transfer of products from one container to another container or place.